etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssal God
Abyssal God is the true final boss of Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. Its fought in B25F (That which can eternal lie), the final floor of the yggdrasil labyrinth and is arguably the hardest boss in the game. Story The Abyssal God '''is a god-like alien being, that travels around the space, seeking planets to conquer. It creates a new race on it, acting like a '''Invasive specie, destroying other predominant life forms, until the race becomes the predominant one. It went unstopable for eons, until another being, known as the Yggdrasil Tree, a sentient, highly powerful tree, started chasing after it, in order to put a end in its rampage. In order to escape, the creature landed on the earth, where it found refuge under it's vast oceans, and soon created a new race, the Deep Ones, in order to start a war with the planet's dominant race, the human race. However, the Yggdrasil soon followed its lead, and landed on the same spot as the monster, quickly growing roots and sealing it within a labyrinth. Now, sealed deep into the sea it simply lay down, and waits for a opportunity, to finaly break free and restart the cycle of destruction. Strategy Before the battle starts, its highly recommended to destroy the eight tentacles scatered around the floor, as for each tentancle killed prior to the battle, a portion of its hp will be automatically depleted in the start of the fight. With the all of them killed, it will start with around 3000 hp left, making the first phase of the fight much easier and faster. A downside of it, however, is that it will recover 1000 hp per turn if the tentacles were killed, so only use this strategy if you can deal high damage to the enemy Phase 1 The battle itself has two stages. On the first one, it uses 3 elemental attacks on the party (magma ocean, ice tempest and protom thunder) for massive damage. The best thing is to use anti-elemental skills or elemental prophecies (preferably, since it damages the boss) to nullifying the damage to the party. Also, if you killed the tentacles, it will have an automatic 1000 hp recovery per turn, so defeat it quickly. This first phase is very easy, since it uses its spells in a specific order (fire, ice, volt, repeat...), so you can keep track of with anti-elemental to use against it. You will need good offensive power on this phase, since this boss boasts a ton of defense. The best way to damage it is magick attacks, due to its gargantuan physical defense. Other than that, this battle is mostly a way to weaken you, so not much to be done. Be patient and hit hard. Once its HP depletes, it will move to the next phase. Phase 2 The second stage is where the fight starts to get hard. Now it got a bunch of new attacks (not only elementals this time), it hits hard and got a lot of hp. On top of that, it keeps changing between its two forms, the defensive form (closed mouth), where it has increased defenses and focus on recovering hp and countering attacks, and the offensive form (open mouth), where it abandon its defenses but gets a extremily high attack power, and uses its most powerful moves. In the beginning of the fight, it has a clear attack pattern, that is as follows: Nameless Wall>Mist Curtain>Chaotic Beckon>Spourting fumes>Abyssal offering>Changes offensive form and uses Demon Rage>Rising Claw>Chaos Tentacle>Primitive Burn>Foul Glacier>Dark Lightning>Changes to defensive form and uses Abyssal offering>repeat.... However, as soon as its hp reaches around 45,000, its attacks will get random. Also, it will be able to change between its two forms as much as it wants, making it a very dangerous enemy. Attack list (O) means it uses the attack in the offensive mode, (D) means it uses in the defensive one *'Nameless Wall' (D): Powerful counter-attack if hit with physical damage. *'Mist Curtain' (D): Powerful counter-attack if hit with magic damage. *'Chaotic Beckon' (D): Heavy damage to everyone. Recover part of the damage to the hp of the boss. *'Spourting Fumes' (D): If damaged during the turn, counters with random status effects. *'Abyssal Offering' (D): Remove all debuffs from abyssal god and recovers 11,475 HP from it. *'Demon Rage' (O): Attacks the party at random, dealing heavy damage each hit. *'Rising Claw' (O): Heavy damage to the whole party. *'Chaos Tentacle' (O): Heavy damage. Always uses on the character with lowest hp. *'Primitive Burn' (O): Massive fire elemental damage to the whole party. *'Foul Glacier' (O): Massive ice elemental damage to the whole party. *'Dark Lightning' (O): Massive volt elemental damage to the whole party. Gallery Abyssal god 1.png|Abyssal god phase 1 Abyssal god 2.png|Abyssal god phase 2 defensive Abyssal god.png|Abyssal God phase 2 offensive Trivia *Abyssal god has a number of references to the cthulhu mythos. In fact, it may be the cthulhu itself, as both of them sleep under a sunken city, created a aquatic race (of the same name, the deep ones), have a massive number of tentacles, came from another dimension, and if awakened may bring a end to the mankind. Cyclopean haunt also has some interesting references to lovecraft's mythology. Its floor title (that with can eternal lie), for example, refers to a quote in one of lovecraft's writing, meant for cthulhu himself (That is not dead which can eternal lie.). Its battle theme's tittle (Calling that Detestable Name) may also refer to Cthulhu, as in the stories, its often referred as a intolerable sounding name to human ears. *This is the first optional final boss of the series that got its own battle theme (Primevil used the standard boss battle music and ur-child battle had the overlord theme playing.). Its called "Calling that Detestable Name". *This is the first boss in the series to have a fully animated background, not related to the stratum theme. *This final boss, to some extent, broke the series tradition of optional final bosses having a attack patter. It does have a attack pattern, but only in the start of the fight. As it closes to the end, it goes beserk and starts attacking you at random. Videos Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses